Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and The Time Rippers
Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and The Time Rippers is the third series played by Steam Train, and is played fully by Danny, apart from Ross writing their save names. Episodes #A Quest in Space #Point and Click #Exploratory Inventory #Deadly, Deadly Slime #Write This Down #Latex Babes of Estros #Space Mall #The Distant Sputure #Burgers for Everyone #Dress to Impress #Ms. Astro Chicken #The Great Frustrating Chase #Back in Time #Tunnel of Love #Electronic Hums #Hertz So Good #Hack into the Mainframe #Super Duper Computer # Game information Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and The Time Rippers was released on floppy disks on March 4, 1991, and released on CD-ROM in December 1992 with full speech support and featuring Laugh-In announcer Gary Owens as the voice of the narrator. It featured 256-color hand painted graphics and a fully mouse-driven interface. It was one of the first games to use motion capture animation. The game cost over US$1,000,000 to produce and sold more than its three predecessors combined. In contrast to the first three games, Space Quest IV uses a point-and-click interface. The actions are "look", "talk", "walk to", "do", "taste", and "smell". In this installment, Roger embarks on a time-travel adventure through Space Quest games both past and future. An infomorph of reborn Sludge Vohaul from Space Quest XII: Vohaul's Revenge II chases Roger through time in an attempt to finally kill him. Roger also visits Space Quest X: Latex Babes of Estros (whose title is a parody of Infocom's game Leather Goddesses of Phobos) and Space Quest I; in the latter, the graphics and music revert to the style of the original game and Roger is threatened by a group of monochromatic bikers who consider Roger's 256 colors pretentious. None of the gameplay takes place in Space Quest IV. In fact, the "actual" Space Quest IV is only seen briefly in the introduction. Trivia *Danny and Ross have revealed that they bought Space Quest IV through gog.com, not Steam. *The names of the saved games are as follows: ** is rly good ** is even better ** is a rly good situation we're in ** is having a good time lets goooooo ** is really dangerous to talk right *** (Ross ran out of space before being able to append now) ** is a really slippery situation ** is douchey guy time ** is a babe party ** mall atm ** is realy bad ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ** is a close goal lets gooooooo! ** is a good job nice job ** is a nice and safe ** is hot and desert ** is a good day ** jus lik the shaaaaft ** shut up ross i hate you *** (This one was saved by Danny, not Ross, who was preoccupied with reading The Beej.) ** oppertunee jummp ** robits chassin super duper ** fleshing brian ** save the disk save the world Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Space Quest IV Category:Sierra Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:Space Quest Games